Direct write processing is one way to manufacture low-cost electronics. One process for fabricating structures used in circuits using direct write processing may involve the ejection of structure forming materials from a print head.
When performing direct write processing by ejecting material from a print head, the size of the drops ejected from the print head may affect the size of the resulting structures. Where the size of the drops ejected is large relative to the size of the features to be fabricated, formation of such structures can be difficult. Additionally, when performing direct write processing by ejecting material from a print head, the size of the drops ejected from the print head may affect the connectivity of the resulting structures or traces.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but possibly different, elements.